Sky Corsair
Sky Corsair The world in this day and age has an abundance of crime, and desperation. And none is so common as piracy. The Sky Corsair is a cunning a ruthless melee combatant, using dirty tricks to gain an unfair advantage in battle. Alignment: 'Always non-lawful '''Hit Die: '''D10 Class Skills The Sky Corsair class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are: Acrobatics (Dex), Appraise (Int), Bluff (Cha), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Disable Device (Dex), Disguise (Cha), Escape Artist (Dex), Fly (Dex), Handle Animal (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (local, geography) (Int), Perception (Wis) Sense Motive (Wis) and Sleight of Hand (Dex) Skill Ranks at Each Level: 6 + Int modifier. Class Features 'Weapon And Armor Proficiencies Sky Corsairs are proficient with any weapon that can be finessed; as well as Light Armor, but not shields. 'Blade Slap' Sky Corsairs get Weapon Finesse as a bonus feat at 1st level. Also, As long as they are not flanked, and have no more than one creature (regardless of it being an enemy or an ally) in an adjacent square, they are granted their main-hand weapon's total converted bonus to AC as a deflection bonus. (For instance a Mithril Cutlass of Speed +2 is a +5 bonus to AC) 'Ruthless Clan' Sky Corsairs each belong to a clan, or group of sky pirates that plague the skies, many of these have bitter rivalries against members of opposing clans, granting them a +4 bonus to attack and damage rolls against them. The Clans and their clan abilities follow. At first level the sky corsair must choose a clan; he can never change his chosen clan, as if he were to leave, no other clan would accept them into their ranks due to his history and his disloyalty to the clan. 'Arro Ferrodigma' Arro Ferrodigma is a clan of evil outlaws to seek nothing more than to destroy all that stands for good. They steal for greedy reasons, but are especially skilled in the art of deception and theft. Requirements: '''Evil Alignment '''Abilities Master of Deception: ''At first level, Sky Corsairs of this clan gain a bonus to disguise and bluff checks equal to their Sky Corsair Level. ''Casual Theft: ''At 5th, Sky Corsairs of this clan have let their greed over-come them, and should they notice anything of value exceeding their HD*100; they must make a will save for attempt to steal it. However, all sleight of hand checks are granted a +6 bonus, regardless of whether or not they are stealing the item willingly or due to this ability. ''Aim for the Purse: ''At 10th level; whenever a Sky Corsair makes a damage check, they take a -1 penalty, but any successful hit grants them GP equal to the base-damage of their strike before any bonuses are applied. Creatures who do not tend to carry money do not have this penalty but do not grant GP on each strike. (Converted to the appropriate currency for the creature in question rounded down). ''Blessed Avarice: ''At 15th level, any gold(or other currency) found by the Sky Corsair is doubled. Including the gold from his ''aim for the purse ability. Burden of Greed: ''At 20th level, the Sky Corsair gains a damage bonus appropriate to his current level of encumberance. Light: +2; Medium +4; Heavy: +8; Also, he gains a luck bonus to his AC and Saves of +5. '''Rivals: '''Auroran Order, Femme Deus 'Auroran Order' The Auroran Order is a benevolent clan of sky pirates who often distribute their gains amongst the needy. They tend to only target people who have more than they need, such as Cruise Zeppelins and Royal Liners, But they never murder those they are robbing unless it is in self defense and there is no other way to escape. '''Requirements: '''Good Alignment, Cannot Murder. '''Abilities' Defense of the Weak: ''At first level, Sky Corsairs of this clan gain a bonus to attack and damage rolls when they are defending a creature of lower HD than their own. If the weaker creature was attacked since the Sky Corsair's last turn on initiative, The Sky Corsair gains an attack and damage bonus equal to the difference between his own HD and the creature's who he is protecting against the target who attacked the creature being protected. ''Valorous Blade: ''At 5th level, in any situation in which Blade Slap is in effect, the Sky Corsair gains an addtional morale bonus to all saving throws equal to his AC bonus granted by the ability. ''Murder Is Not An Option: ''At 10th level; the Sky Corsair may substitute all physical damage he would deal with non-lethal damage with any weapon he wields without penalty, however the damage type is changed to bludgeoning for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. ''Skyward Soul: ''At 15th level, The Auroran order is especially trained in elevated combat; at any time the Sky Corsair is in combat while higher than the average elevation of the area (such as in a tree or on the side of a cliff, he does not take any penalties as long as the target is in range, Also he is granted a +5 bonus to attack and damage rolls. A sky corsair of the Auroran order need never make an acrobatics check to balance. ''Vindictive Rage: ''At 20th level, the sky corsair may Smite Evil, as a paladin of 15th level. In addition he gains a +5 bonus to ac and saves against evil subjects. '''Rivals: '''Arro Ferrodigma, Demons of Lemuria. 'Challengers of Hades' The Challengers of Hades is a hardened, but neutral clan of powerful warriors who's sole purpose is to defy death. They always seek battle and depend on victory just to insult the death gods. However, those who have died of natural causes have their respect for living their life to it's fullest, though should that person be resurrected they lose all respect the Challengers of Hades had for them. '''Requirements: '''Neutral, Can never have been the subject of a spell that removes the dead condition. '''Abilities' Face of Death: ''At first level, Sky Corsairs of this clan gain a bonus to saves against death effects and any other effect that causes a similar condition (such as disintegrate) equal to 1/2 of their Sky Corsair Level. Also, when below 50% health, they gain a bonus equal to 1/2 of their Constitution modifier to attack and damage rolls with two-handed melee weapons. ''Warrior's Rage: ''At 5th level, the Sky Corsair gains a rage ability equivilent to that of a Barbarian who is 4 levels below the level of the Sky Corsair. ''Hardened Flesh: ''At 10th level; the Sky Corsair is granted DR 15/- ''Truce of Warriors: ''At 15th level, the Sky Corsair may select one 10th level or lower Rage Power, at 20th he may select one 15th or lower Rage Power. In addition, he has learned the ways of death and can instantly tell if someone has ever been affected by a Raise Death or Resurrection spell; deeming them a failure in having died in the first place. Rage bonuses are doubled vs such beings. ''Deathless Advance: ''At 20th level, the sky corsair is granted 3/4 of his Sky Corsair level to Damage rolls with two-handed weapons. He also ignores 10 points of damage reduction. '''Rivals: '''None. 'Demons of Lemuria' The Demons of Lemuria are a chaotic clan of magic-worshipping pirates. They are often lead by a spell-caster of some sort, usually an evil witch, or evil occultist (typically with levels in Sky Corsair as well) '''Requirements: '''Chaotic '''Abilities' Magic Trap: ''At 1st level, you gain the ability to disrupt spellcasting with a touch. As a melee touch attack, you can place a disruptive field around the target. While the field is in place, the target must make a concentration check to cast any spell or to use a spell-like ability in addition to any other required concentration checks. The DC of this check is equal to 15 + twice the spell’s level. If the check is failed, the target’s spell is wasted. This field lasts for a number of rounds equal to 1/2 your sky corsair level (minimum 1). You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Intelligence modifier. ''Magusbane: ''At 5th level, the Sky Corsair gains a bonus against saves vs spells equal to 1/4 of his Sky Corsair Level ''Student of the Occult: ''At 10th level; the Sky Corsair can begin to use spell-casting as an occultist whose level is 10 levels lower than the character's Sky Corsair Level. (An 11th level is treated as a 1st level occultist for the purpose spellcasting only. They do not gain any class-features of the occultist.) ''Spellstrike: ''At 15th level, whenever a Sky Corsair casts a spell with a range of “touch” from his spell list, he can deliver the spell through any weapon he is wielding as part of a melee attack. Instead of the free melee touch attack normally allowed to deliver the spell, a sky corsair can make one free melee attack with his weapon (at his highest base attack bonus) as part of casting this spell. If successful, this melee attack deals its normal damage as well as the effects of the spell. This attack uses the weapon’s critical range (20, 19–20, or 18–20 and modified by the keen weapon property or similar effects), but the spell effect only deals ×2 damage on a successful critical hit, while the weapon damage uses its own critical modifier. ''Chaos Magic: ''At 20th level, all spells cast by the sky corsair are treated with a +6 DC to save. In addition, they gain DR 15/Magic. '''Rivals: '''Auroran Order, Thieves of Tomorrow 'Femme Deus' The Femme Deus is an energetic clan of female warriors, they often perform plays or dances for money, but when all foolishness is aside, they are deathly serious combatants, skilled in two-weapon fighting, and cooperative combat. '''Requirements: '''Female '''Abilities' Energetic Performance: ''At 1st level, Femme Deus Sky Corsairs gain a performance ability that works in every way similar to a Bardic Inspire Courage Performance, except it is a dance. The bonuses granted and number of bardic rounds are equal to a bard of the same level, except for the fact what while it is maintained, the Sky Corsair cannot take any move actions, but she can still make standard actions to attack or use abilities. While Peforming however, the sky corsair is granted 1/4 of her level to all reflex saves (min. 1). ''Blade Dancer: ''At 5th level; the Sky Corsair is granted the benefits of Two-Weapon Fighting and Fluidity as long as she is dual-wielding. Also, Her off-hand weapon is granted a +4 bonus on all attack rolls. ''Dangerous Circle: ''At 10th level, while performing, the sky corsair is entitled to a full-attack of opportunity to anyone who enters her threatened space, even if it is with a 5-foot step or withdraw action. ''Merciless Rhythm: ''At 15th level, whenever a Sky Corsair makes a full-attack she is granted an additional attack with each weapon at her full base attack bonus. This does not apply to full-attacks of opportunity granted by Dangerous Circle. ''Swordsister: ''At 20th level, any creature subject to a full-attack by the Sky Corsair takes an additional 5 damage for each concurrent blow. In addition, her attack bonus with her off-hand weapon is increased by an additional +4. Finally, As long as she has made a normal full attack this turn, she is granted 25% concealment until her next turn. '''Rivals: '''Arro Ferrodigma 'Thieves of Tomorrow' The thieves of tomorrow is by far the most tech-savvy of the six clans. They are highly trained with all sorts of tech and tend to aim for companies like the Monolith Foundation or Dwarf-Tech Inc. when choosing a target of burglary. '''Requirements: '''Intelligence 14+ '''Abilities' Techno-Punk: ''At 1st level, the Sky Corsair is granted the Repair and Computer use skill as a class skill. Also, Craft (mechanical, structural and electrical) are granted a bonus equal to 1/4 of the Sky Corsair's level. He is also proficient with Firearms rather than finessable weapons. ''Mega-Lode: ''At 5th level, the sky Corsair is granted a unique mod known as the Mega-Lode, which distrupts magnetic fields with a burst of energy dealing additional damage to vulnerable constructs and objects equal to the Sky Corsair's level. ''Blind-Fire: ''At 10th level; the Sky Corsair has supurb skills with firearms, when making a full-attack with one-handed firearm, he ignores all concealment and is unaffected by blindness and any effect that lowers his attack bonus with ranged weapons. ''Extra Mod: ''At 15th level, the Sky Corsair can apply an extra mod to any firearm, weapons which can normally hold one mod can now hold two etc. ''Seventh Heaven: ''At 20th level, the Sky Corsair gains super-human reflexes and as a move-action can reload a firearm regardless of whether or not he has a free hand or not. In addition, he gains his dexterity modifier to ranged damage with one-handed firearms. '''Rivals: '''Demons of Lemuria 'Animal Companion' The Sky Corsair is granted an animal companion at 2nd level. However it must be one of the following animals': Jackal , Bulldog , Parrot , Monkey , or Viper .' For the purposes described, his effective Druid level is considered to be four levels lower than his Sky Corsair level (Min. 1) 'Cunning Assault' At 2nd level, the Sky Corsair adds his Intelligence modifier to his Initiative. 'Nose for Treasure' Starting at 3rd level, the Sky Corsair can detect any item of value within 40-feet, so long as it is at least of worth (in gp) equal to his HD multiplied by 1000. 'Dirty Tricks' Starting at 4th level, and every four levels thereafter, the corsair can choose one talent from the following list. ''Avenger: ''If an ally is afflicted by a condition your next strike against the offender who caused the condition has it's damage rolls increased by +4; If the condition was death this bonus is doubled. ''Bloody Knuckle: ''During a full-attack you may take an additional attack with your fist, regardless of whether or not the hand is free, dealing 1d6 non-lethal damage, and rendering them flat-footed until their next turn. ''Bloody Mess: ''After any affect you used that causes bleeding, or after using staunching blade, you may make a false swipe against an opponent as a free action throwing the blood from your blade onto their face with a ranged touch attack. If successful the subject is sickened. ''Crippling Cleave: ''Whenever you make an attack of opportunity, the target becomes crippled halving his speed until healed or slain. ''Eat My Dust: ''Whenever you make a 5-foot step you may kick up dust as a free action penalizing all adjacent subjects with -2 on their next attack roll. ''Ego Bloom: ''As a swift action, you may increase your will saves by +2 until your next turn. ''Fragmented Blade: ''Whenever you strike with a critical hit or successfully sunder an opponent's equipment, the target begins to bleed for 1d6 damage. ''Impale: ''You may forgo your melee damage roll on one attack to inflict 1d4 Constitution damage instead. ''Low Blow: ''You may forgo your damage rolls this turn to daze your opponent with a successful single attack for 1d2 rounds. ''Sand Toss: ''As a swift action, you may throw sand in an opponents face, blinding them for 1d4 rounds if they fail a Fortitude save. ''Sheer Insult: ''As a swift action, you may insult an opponent with an intimidate check. If your check surpasses 10 + their HD, they take a -4 penalty to will saves until their next turn. ''Staunching Blade: ''As a swift action, you may end a bleed effect with the haft of your weapon. ''Stickerfoot: ''Tosses caltrops on the ground, inflicting 1d4 damage to anyone who steps through them and staggering them. ''Triad of Courage: ''As a swift action you may salute, gaining a +2 to fortitude saves until your next turn. ''Unnecessary Violence: ''Whenever you successfully confirm a critical, you may make an additional strike to an opponent. 'Eye for Value' At 6th level, the Sky Corsair gains a bonus equal to his level on all appraise checks. 'Tilling Blade' Starting at 7th level, once per day, you make make a single attack of opportunity against everyone you pass during a move-action, adding your dexterity modifer to the damage (but this cannot be added twice via additional abilities but it can be doubled). With a ranged weapon, you can strike at enemies you pass who are at most, 10 feet away from you. At 14th level you can do this twice per day. 'Backflip Master' At 9th level, whenever an enemy misses you at the beginning of a full attack, you may move directly one square backwards (away from the enemy), doing so causes the rest of the full-attack to miss. The order is in the order the attack dice are rolled. At 18th, if single attacks in the middle of a full-attack miss, the rest of the attacks following that one miss as well. This is also done in the order the attack dice are rolled. This can only be done if there is an empty square directly opposite of you to the attacking subject. If the attacking enemy has a threatened range of 10 or more feet, this ability does not cause futher attacks to miss. 'Fearless' At 11th level, Sky Corsairs are no longer affected by fear effects. 'Improved Nose for Treasure' At 13th level, the minimum value of treasure the Sky Corsair can detect is equal to his HD multiplied by 100, and the range is increased to 60-feet. 'Flagship' At 17th level, the Sky Corsair is granted the Leadership feat as a bonus feat unless he already has it. Also he is granted a flag-ship flying banners of his clan. This airship is never of more worth than 400,000 Credits. It can be built with that allowance following the stronghold guidelines, material costs, and weaponry costs. 'Aeronautics' At 18th level the Sky Corsair is granted his Sky Corsair level to all Fly and Acrobatics checks. In addition he can fall slowly to a distance of no more than 60-feet. 'Cutthroat's Grace''' At 19th level, the Sky Corsair is granted +2 to his critical threat range regardless of having Improved Critical Feats or Keen weapon properties. Also - if in any situation the Sky Corsair is granted his Dexterity Modifier to damage, this bonus is doubled as well on a successful critical.